Fiction
by Elriowiel1
Summary: Poor Christine, schoked and scared, wakes up in a mental hospital with a doctor telling her that she killed Raoul. Is it true? Was the Phantom just a conjured up dream of a young girl?
1. Chapter one Waking up

**Fiction **

((AN: Hey guys! This is my first 'Phantom of the opera' fanfic so go easy on me  I got this crazy idea when I heard this song called 'Fiction (Dream in digital)' by Orgy and I decided to write this fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!))

She's lost in coma where it's beautiful

Intoxicated from the deep sleep, deep sleep  
Do you wonder what it's like

Living in a permanent imagination

Sleeping to escape reality, but you like it like that

Guilty by design she's nothing more than fiction  
She dreams in digital

'Cause it's better than nothing

Now the control is gone

It seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital

She dreams in digital

And your pixel army can't save you now

My finger's on the kill switch I remember I used to compose your dreams, control your dreams  
And don't be afraid, to expose yourself, before I shut you down

You've made some changes since the viurs caught you sleeping

**CHAPTER ONE: Waking up**

She was sure she had heard soft music playing, the one of the music box.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…_

Where was she? She was sure she was in the boat with Raoul…She was sure she was escaping with him across the dark lake in the Phantom's underground. The music stopped slowly. She now realized she was cold. How odd...Did she loose consicnoussnes? She tried to call out to Raoul, to ask him where she was, but she wasn't able to. Her throat was dry, her words cought somewhere between her lips and her throat. God, where was she? What had happened?! Suddenly, she heard a gunshot. She didn't rememeber it till now. But from where did it come from. She slowly opened her eyes now. She needed to speak with Raoul, she needed to see him. Her heart started pounding as she opened her eyes. The light that she saw blinded her eyes and made her confusion grow. Light, in the Phantom's dark underground?! Then, her eyes were fully open. She was in a large room, lying strapped on to a metal bed. The light came from a wide window that was infront of her. The room...It seemed like one of a hospital, filled with metal beds such as the one she was on. Her heart started beating faster. What was going on?! Where was she?! Why was she strapped to this bed, in this horrid dirty place which smelled on unclean needles and medicine?! She started to scream, struggle with the straps around her wrists and ankles. She kept on screaming as a man on another bed kept jumping and laughing cruealy.

''Look everyone!'' he shouted frantically, showing off his yellow and rotten teeth. ''The diva is up! The diva is up!'' Christine started screaming even more when the man went to approach her, but a man in white quickly pulled him away and strapped the man to his own bed. Two more men in white came to her and tried to calm her down. A man with short black hair, dark brown eyes with glasses and dressed in a fine suit approached her bed holding a needle and a small bottle with medicine.

''Where am I?! Where am I?!'' Christine screamed, tears streaming down her face.

''It is alright miss Daae, just calm down.'' The man spoke emotionless as he placed the medicine in the needle.

''Where is Raoul?! Where is my fiancee?! I need to see him!'' The man looked at her for a moment, holding some pity in his look.

''We will talk later miss Daee, but first you must rest.''

''No, I must see the Vicomte de Changy! He is my fiancee! Please!'' the man said nothing, but pressed the needle against the skin of her arm.

''What are you doing?! No!'' Christine screamed scared. She tried to strugle, but the two men holding her were too strong.

''Calm down, miss Daae. All will be well...'' she winced as the needle pireced her skin and the medicine started flowing trough her veins. The man on the bed next to her was still frantically laughing and shouting:

''The diva is awake, but she will have to go to sleep again!''

''Why are you doing this...?'' Christine cried.

_Christine..._

''Where is my fiancee?''

_Christine..._

The world went black.

Christine awoke that night, while everything was silent. She could still feel the sting in her arm from the needle. It left a bright red mark on her arm. She amanged to sit up and she saw the straps were a bit loosened on her wrists and ankles. She tried to pull on them to get them off, but she soon stopped seeing it wasn't working. She now noticed a broken mirror on the crummy bedside table. She picked it up and looked at her face. Her beautiful skin was now dirty, her long hair was cut to her ear length and not precisely. She had no beautiful gown on, but a white half ripped dress which looked like a sheet fitted for her to wear. What had happened? How did she get there? Where was Raoul?...Where was Eric? With that thought, she dropped the mirror to the floor, pulled her knees up to her face and started crying.

The man that gave her the medicine came the next morning. He sat on her bed and looked at her with more affection then the last day.

''Miss Daae?'' Christine didn't answer. She actually stared further away from him, on a blank spot on the floor.

''You wanted to speak with me...So I could explain what happened to the Vicomte de Chagny, your fiancee...'' Christine again said nothing.

''Miss Daae...?''

''I wish to speak to Raoul.'' She said firmly and coldly. The man sighed and took off his glasses to clean them. He often did it when he was frustrated or talked to one of his patients. He placed them back on his face and said:

''Miss Daae...Your fiancee...He is dead.'' Christine looked at him wideyed, trying to hold back the tears that were filling up in her eyes.

''What?!''

''He is dead miss Daae...They found him dead in your dressing room and you unconciouss beside the body. Your hands had his blood on them and you held a gun in one of your hands.''

''What?! No, no! That's not true!''

''Please, miss Daae! Calm down! The thing is, when you woke up, you were rambling something about a Phantom and how he killed your fiancee.''

''What?! No, Eric let me go! Raoul and me, we escaped from his underground!''

''Miss Daae...''

''No, it's true! Eric is the Phantom, but he let me and Raoul go!''

''Miss Daae! There is no Phantom! You made him up! He is just a figment of your imagination! He is just fiction!''

''No, no!! Stop saying such things!!'' Christine shouted desperately. Why wouldn't this man believe her?! Raoul couldn't be dead! And that she killed him?! The man took medicine from his pocket and a needle and placed the medicine in the needle again.

''This is for your own good, miss Daae...'' he muttered.

''No!! No, I'm not crazy! Let me go! I didn't kill Raoul! Let me go!!'' the man grabbed her arm and punctured her skin with the needle.

_Christine..._

''Raoul...'' she whispered as a tear came down her face.

_Christine..._

''Eric...What have you done?'' she muttered falling back on to the bed.

''Calm down miss Daae...The medicine will help...''

Again, his words faded away and her world went black.


	2. Chapter two Walking trough dreams

((AN:The Frogotten – Thanks! I'm really glad you like it :) I was sceptical about how people would react to the story

Christina - Really? Didn't see that episode lol I'm really glad you like the idea of the story :)

Btw, have to ask you this guys...Have you ever dreamt of something and felt really weary 

in your sleep, like you couldn't open your eyes? I had it a couple of times and it's scary. So,

Christine is going to experience that in this chapter))

CHAPTER TWO: Walking trough dreams

_I rememeber there was mist..._

**Christine...Christine, what are you doing Christine?**

Christine looked up, her eyesight blurry. She felt really sleepy. But...This was a dream right? How strange, to feel weary in dreams.

_A mist upon a vast lake..._

**Christine...Christine...**

Christine managed to stand up and hold herself steady by holding on to the wall beside her. She could recognize that smell, that damp smell. The Phantom's lair. She was back there again.

**Christine, I told you not to go too close to the water, my angel...**

_Yes, master..._

It was her voice, but she wasn't the one speaking. She managed to see trough her blurry sight two figures standing close to each other. One was dressed in a black cloak and hood. The other figure was in a costume. She remembered that costume. The Don Juan costume for the role of Amita.

**Come...**

The black figure took the other ones hand and took her swiftly to the boat. Christine quickly followed them, as much as her strength let her. She fell once to the stone floor and managed to see that that shadow of her had began to struggle and run away from the black figure. Still, the black figure dragged her in to the boat that was on the lake's shore and hurried across.

''No! No, not again!'' Christine managed to whsiper, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. It was such a horrible feeling, to be helpless even in your own dreams. She reached out to grab the image of herself by the arm, but the black figure turned around instead and grabbed her by the wrist. She could see a half white mask under the shadow of the black hood. She was to weary to fight him. He came closer to her, slowly wrapping his cloak around her. She didn't even try to struggle.

**Christine...**

She heard his melodic, deep voice and felt as though she was drifting on water. She could feel the stilness, the silence. And suddenly, she felt three sharp pains in her chest and she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw the Phantom's throne room. This was where...She lost saw Raoul. She was on her knees, staring at the two thrones where on one her wax figure sat.

_Raoul...! _a scream filled the entire room and Christine turned around. She managed to get herself up and trough her blurry vision see her own image holding close to the black figure and the other one was in the water...Raoul! No, Erik promised her he would not do it!

''No, Erik! You didn't!'' she tried to run over, but she stumbled and fell just behind them. She suddenly saw, the figures going backwards, swiftly moving. She could hardly keep up with their movement. She felt her weariness turning into pain. She placed her hands on her head and screamed:

''NO! STOP IT!'' and suddenly, everything froze. She saw herself with the black figure by the thrones and Raoul not far from them. She got up and slowly walked over to the figure.

''Erik...'' she went to take off his black hood, but her hand just went trough him.

''Ghosts...'' Christine whispered and looked around with teary eyes.

''What happened?'' silence roamed trough the room which actually made her more frustrated.

''Why is Raoul dead? I want to know what happened!'' ehr angry look was now directed at Erik. She shouted:

''Did you kill him! Did you! Because I didn't stay with you! You told me to go, rememeber! Why did you kill him!'' the figure suddenly turned to her, a blood tear coming down the mask.

**You are blind, my angel!**

Christine screamed and ran quickly to the door. Still, the weariness held on to her as strong as anyone's grip would be. She fell suddenly to the ground and looked up at Raoul who was still frozen.

''Raoul, what did he do to you!'' she raeched out to touch him and suddenly felt the three sharp pains in her chest. She looked down and saw three bleeding wounds in her chest. She managed to look up at her dear fiancee one more time before she suddenly awoke screaming in her bed. The two men in white soon heard her screaming and ran up to her with the doctor.

''Miss Daae, miss Daae, please calm down!'' he showed the men to move away as he sat down on the bed. Christine managed to calm down, but she couldn't stop crying. The doctor placed his hand on her shoulder gently and said:

''Miss Daae?''

''Erik...'' she whispered quietly, her voice filled with fear and sadness.

''What, miss Daae?''

''Erik...Erik killed Raoul.''


	3. Chapter three Meg's visit

((AN:fairygalcaz :'' oops, sorry about that. I know that Erik is written with a 'k', but I just kept on writing the old style Eric with a 'c', but I'm glad you still like the story:)

Fallingdownonbrokendreams – wow! I'm really glad, you like it! This is really flattering…:''

ChristineAngelOfMusic – thanks! Wow, you don't know how much this means to me guys:) thanks for reading my story and liking it so much! Lol :) ))

CHAPTER THREE:

Doctor Limaur, the doctor treating Christine, looked once more trough her file and took a deep breath. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. What had happened to this young woman who had such a rewarding career ahead of her? What was this Phantom she spoke of? The truth is, after three murders, the Opera Populaire was shut down, every single employee sent away. Miseour Limaur would have gladly talk to any of them to understand Christine's case better, but most of them were hiding, not living in paris anymore or just to upset with all that had happened at the Opera Populaire, that they didn't want to mention it anymore. Even though Christine was convicted for Raoul's murder, she was also suspected for the murder of Joseph Bouqet and Signore Piangi, but nothing ofcourse could have been proven. Doctor Limaur got up from his work desk and walked over to the window. He could see it was going to rain again. How bleak the sky looked, so dark. He knew how much it made the patients nervous whenever a storm appeared. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, but was disturbed by knocking on the door.

''Yes...?'' a young woman dressed in nurse's clothing stepped in rather shyly. Doctor Limaur turned to her and smiled which he rarely did.

''Jeanne...'' the nurse smiled slightly.

''There is someone here to see you doctor Limaur.''

''Yes? Who?''

''She says her name is Meg Giry. She says she wants to see miss Christine Daae.'' Doctor Limaur nodded.

''Let her in.'' Jeanne nodded and quickly left the room. After a few moments, Meg Giry, the young student of ballet and the daughter of Madame Giry entered dressed in a light blue dress which went with her slim body and blond hair which was tied in a bun.

''Mademaoiselle Giry?''

''Yes.''

''Take a sit, please.'' Meg sat on a chair against the work desk, opposite doctor Limaur. He sat in his own chair and looked towards the young Meg Giry.

''I understand you want to see miss Christine Daae.''

''Yes. She is my friend after all and I wasn't able to see her all the while while the poor thing was unconciouss and lying in this dreadful place.''

''Mademoiselle Meg, you do understand that your friend murdered her fiancee with no logical motive. And she keeps speaking of a Phantom and a man named Erik. When she woke up, she was convinced that her fiancee was alive!''

''...Doctor Limaur, I have a right to see her. She is my friend and you will surely show some descensy and let me see her, to comfort her. Surely is in a horrible state.''

''Yes, she is...Alright, mademoiselle Meg, but if you get her atleast a bit upset, I will have to ask you to leave.'' Meg frowned as if that were an insult, but simply muttered:

''Fine.'' She got up and left the room.

Christine was on the balcony in the weelchair they had set her in. They told her she had a visitor, but they didn't tell her who it was. When she heard the familiar young female voice call out her name, a wide smile came across her face and her eyes brightened.

''Meg? Meg!'' Meg quickly ran over to her and hugged her friend tightly.

''Christine...My dear friend.'' She looked at he friend sadly, trying to hold back tears of seeing what they had done to her.

''What has happened to you?''

''Meg...Meg, you must believe me! I don't belong here! I didn't kill Raoul!''

''Ofcourse I believe you didn't kill him Christine...But...they way they found you with him...''

''Meg, please, you have to believe me...! Erik killed him.''

''Erik...'' Meg said and looked away for a moment.

''Yes, Erik, rememeber. The Phantom of the Opera, the one who caused so much trouble!''

''Yes, I know who you're speaking of...'' she spoke quietly and looked up at her friend.

''What's wrong? Please, Meg, tell me! I woke up yesterday in this horrid place and I had no idea where I was! I need someone to tell me what had happened!'' Meg sighed.

''Alright...Where should I start from?''

''...Where do you think you should...?'' Christine asked confused.

''The day of the Hannibal rehersal, when you told us of the Phantom...''

Christine looked to her listenres, all of the balerinas, dressed in their costumes of the slave girls.

''The Phantom is a genius who lurks around the Opera house, frighting the chorus, scaring the actors and making in each light dissapear so his steps could be traced only in shadow...'' with that she swiftly turned to one of the girls and screamed. The girl was frightened by the sudden gesture, but they all laughed at it after she took a deep breath. Madame Giry suddenly approached and the ballet girls took their places. Christine didn't notice her, her back being turned to her. Madame Giry turned her swiftly to afce her and said:

''Miss Daae! It is time for rehersals and not sotries. And you should not speak so about the Phantom!''

''But Madame Giry, it is only a story and the girls wanted...'' Christine didn't finish her sentance:

''No excuses! You must practise aswell. And no more talk of the Phantom. Keep quiet about that young girl, I have already told you so!'' with that she left and Christine simply turned around and looked to the woman unemotionally as she walked away. Suddenly, the theatre was filled with Carlotta's irritating, high pitch voice. Christine walked over to Meg and sighed:

''Did mother give you too much trouble?''

''No, don't worry. '' another high pitched tone of the song filled the theatre. Meg made a painful expression on her face and Christine rolled her eyes.

''Sometimes I wish the Phantom of the Opera really does exist. He would stop this woman from her awful singing.'' Christine whispered to Meg. Meg knew it wasn't like Christine to talk bad about people, but everyone thought the same about Carlotta so it was nothing suprising.

''So you don't believe he exists?''

''Well, the descripiton Joseph Bouqet gives are horrid. He isn't like that...He's...He is actually quite mesmerizing.''

''You mean...You really saw him!'' Christine smiled and laughed sweetly.

''No...I mean, I thought I did once, but that couldn't have been the Phantom, it was my angel.'' Meg laughed.

''And this angel...Does it have a name?''

''Erik...'' another high pitched tone echoed trough the theatre and Meg and Chrstine weren't the only ones rolling their eyes now.

''If she could just stop for one moment!'' Meg muttered.

''If she would just stop period.'' Muttered Christine annoyed. After a few moments, as Carlotta started destroying the ''Think of me'' aria, a scream filled the theatre as something fell down. Meg and Christine quickly ran up to the stage and saw the people gather around Carlotta. She was almost hit, but still her whining and crying had been over exhasurated.

''Christine...'' Meg muttered and looked to her rather scared. Christine said nothing.

''I didn't mean it Meg...I just said it in conversation. It's not my fault...I...'' she looked up and suddenly saw a figure in the shadows. She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth to hide it, but one of the ballet dancers noticed this and yelled out:

''The Phantom! The Phantom of the opera is here! The one Bouqet and Christine spoke of!'' everyone turned to Christine who still held her hand on her mouth. She removed it slowly, only now realizing everyone was starring at her. Meg quickly took her by the hand and hurried ot her dressing room to get her away from the curious glances.

''You mean...? I wasn't the only one spreading rumour about the Phantom!''

''Well, you told me once that you saw something strange pass by your open door in your dressing room. You joked that maybe it was a phantom. Bouqet heard of it and spoke his version of the death head and the skelet and you...Well, you got rather angry and spoke that the Phantom was spohisticated and wore evening clothes. And ballet girls actually liked your version better.'' She smiled strangely a bit, but the smile soon dissapeared.

''I started it!''

''In a way. I told it and...''

''Yes, I understand...'' she looked for a moment, cought in a thought. Did she truly invent the Phantom herself? Meg raised up her chin and smiled softly:

''Smile, Christine. This sad face doesn't suit you.'' Christine managed to smile for a moment as she wiped away a tear.

''Meg..please tell me...Was he real?''

''I...I must go Christine...'' Christine grabbed her wrist.

''Meg...please!'' Meg starred at her for a moment,s ilent. Chrstine looked at her eyes, somehow knowing what she was thinking about.

''No, I didn't kill him! Erik did! Erik did!''

''Erik wasn't there! No one found him! To the police, he didn't exist and later to no one of the theatre. As far as he's conserned...Erik wasn't real...And you killed Raoul.''

Three shots.

Erik.

Not real.

Raoul dead.

''No! I didn't kill him, I didn't! You saw him! You saw Erik! He was real! He wasn't just a figment of my imagination!'' Meg started to cry as she backed away from her friend. She hated to do this to her, but convincing her that Erik wasn't real was the best thing to do...It was surely him who made her do such a dreadful thing, to murder Raoul and then he fled like a coward. Yes, it was the best, to let Christine think of him as a figment of the imagination.

''Chrstine, do not do this to yourself...! I am sorry, ym friend, I must go!'' she pulled away her hand and ran off, tears streaming down her face.

''Meg..! Meg..!'' Christine fell down to the floor on her knees and placed her hand on her face. She cried and cried, feeling the parisian air tug at her short brown hair.

**Christine...My angel...Open your eyes...**

Meg looked terrified at the Phantom who was holding Chrstine close as they sang together. Christine seemed not in a trance, but she seemed to smile in a few moments as the man traced his hands around her waist. Meg kept starring, as did the others (especially Raoul) what would happen next. Then, the Phantom suddenly sang to her:

_''Say you'll share with me one love, one life time,_

_Please save me from my soltiude...''_ Meg saw the look in Christine's eyes as the Phantom placed the ring on her finger. She saw her eyes filled with tears, her lips trying to put on a smile, but it disspaeraed each time. Then she saw Raoul, sneaking up to get behind him.

''Chirstine!'' Meg shouted, but she couldn't hear her. The Phantom didn't notice Raoul aswell and continued to sing:

''_Any where you go let me go too!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of..!''_ Christine shouted Erik's name, but it was too late. Raoul tore off the mask and the audience screamed. Erik, enraged, pushed away Raoul and cut the rope that held the chandelier. He grabbed Christine by her wrist and quickly dragged her away.

Christine suddenly woke up in her bed and looked towards the balcony door which was open. She looked to the straps that held her down to the bed. They were no longer there. She looked confused, but she quickly got out of the bed and stood outside on the wide balcony.

''Who is there...?''


	4. Chapter four: Dead or alive?

((AN: Guys, thanks so much for still going on with my story! Thank you all so much for these wonderful reviews and thanks for not letting my hopes down with chapter 3. I actually thought it sucked and that I should rewrite it. Still, thank you so much guys :) And here it is, chapter 4…))

CHPATER 4: Dead or alive?

The air was cold, colder then it might have usually been. It was silent, like most of the times. No screams were heard nor any hushed whispers from any of the insane minds of the institution. Nothing was heard, but silence. Two or three drops fell from the night sky which was filled with clouds, crashing into each other and hiding the stars behind them. Christine was rubbing her arms, feeling the cold air get to her skin, maybe even under it. Her bare feet didn't cope well with the damp stone ground of the large balcony.

''Who is there...?'' she whispered, looking around. In a moment like this, she thought of how she truly might be mad, insane!

''Who is there!'' she almost shouted, but quickly fell silent realizing someone might find her there and strap her back on to her bed.

''Christine...?'' Christine's eyes went wide. That was voice, she knew it well! She would never forget it.

''Raoul..!'' she turned around and there she saw him, dressed in his formal wear and a black cloak to warm his from the cold air.

''Raoul!'' she yelled happily and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly, kissing him on his cheeks and laughing happily.

''I knew you were alive! I knew it!'' Raoul hugged her back tightly with equal strength as hers.

''Oh, my darling Christine...'' he let out a painful moan as she hugged tighter around his chest. She backed a away a bit, looking at him worriedly.

''What's...What's wrong?''

''The wounds...They still hurt.'' She looked at his chest and then realized.

''Three wounds...iny our chest. My God! Raoul, did I inflict them? Please tell me I didn't inflict them!''

''No..It wasn't you...It was Erik, your angel, your Phantom.'' He spoke his name in such a cold tone it rather suprised Christine.

''He was never mine, Raoul. I love you and only you!'' Raoul sighed.

''Yes...I know, I'm sorry my love, I shouldn't have been so harsh.''

''Raoul, you must tell this people that I am not crazy! That your are alive and that I didn't kill you!''

''I will tell them. Do not worry I will and then you will be free. You will be with me forever Chrstine.''

**Chrstine, I love you...**

Christine heard Erik's distant cry, his distorted face uncovered before her in that darkness. She wondered now, of all moments, why had she let him go. She couldn't say that she felt nothing for Erik. She couldn't...

She quickly came back to reality.

''Please, Raoul, I can't stay here any longer, you must tell them now! I will go and get doctor Limaur.''

''Christine, no.''

''Please, Raoul, for my sake.I can't stand to be here any longer.'' She kissed him on the lips and saw him give a short nod. Christine quickly ran off and tried to reach the office of doctor Limaur as soon as possible. She could see the light in his office turned on. She stopped and smiled. He was here. Now Raoul could tell him that she wasn't guilty, that she could be set free. She banged on the door and shouted:

''Doctor Limaur, he's here! He's not dead! Doctor Limaur please!'' doctor Limaur quickly got up from his desk, confused and opened the door. Seeing Christine, his eyes grew wide:

''Miss Daae! What are you doing out of bed!''

''He's here! He's here, doctor Limaur!''

''Who?'' he quickly closed the door of his office and looked at her.

''Raoul. He's alive. He's not dead!''

''What?''

''On the balcony, quickly, come!'' she took his hand which suprised him and ran to the balcony. But her heart sank when she felt the stone damp ground again and saw no one infront of her.

''He...He was here...'' Limaur sighed.

''Miss Daae, we should put you back in to bed.''

''But he was here, I swear!'' she shouted turning to him, her eyes filling up with tears.

''Miss Daae...'' she hit his chest with her clenched fists as she spoke over and over again:

''He was here! He was here! Why did he leave me!''

''Miss Daae!'' Limaur shouted and garbbed her by her arms. Seeing her face, he sighed and whispered:

''Miss Daae...I wish...I wish I could help you...But I don't know how...''

''Go to the Opera Populaire. Ask Meg Giry to go with you and to show you where my wardrobe use to be. There is a mirror there and behind it a secret passegway to Erik's undetground.''

''Miss Daae...''

''Please! You ask me how you can help me. Do this for me. If you do not find the underground...I will go by your treatment and accept that I am mad and that I am a killer.''

''Miss Daae, no one says you are mad.''

''..Doctor, just say you will do this for me.'' Limaur sighed and then said:

''Alright...I promise.'' Christine smiled slightly and suddenly, her eyes went back into her head and she fell unconciouss.

**You are the only one who can make my song take flight...IT's over now the music of the night! **The underground echoed with the Phantom's voice. Chrstine stared, holding close to a wall. She felt tears coming down her cheeks. Erik...Why did she leave him? Again the question came to her head. She wanted to reach out, but suddenly, she heard her own voice, the voice of her shadow:

_Erik...?_

Erik turned to her and said confused:

**Christine? **She approached him and knelt down next to him. She kissed him passionately. As the kiss ended, she placed her hand on his deformed face and carressed his cheek. Christine was confused. That hadn't happened. She had left with Raoul, she left Erik.

Why?

Why?

Why! Now she thought. Why hand't it been like this! Why would she leave him? She loved him! Yes, she did! Her Angel of music, her Phantom...

**You've come to me...**Erik whispered, still in disbelief.

_I would never leave you, Erik. _As she went to kiss him again, a strange shadow grabbed her by her wirst and pulled her back.

**Chrstine! Let her go! **Erik screamed angrily as he reached for his Punjab lasso to throw it at the shadow, but a single gunshot was heard. Christine's eyes went wide.

''ERIK!'' she screamed and quickly ran over to him. Her shadow was crying, screaming Erik's name, trying to free herself from the shadow's grip. Chrstine knew she couldn't help her. She looked to Erik who lay on the ground as a tear fell down her cheek.

''Erik...I'm sorry, my love...I'm sorry...It's my fault...'' he was looking up at her, reaching out to touch her cheek. She saw the blood tear come down his face, the deformed side, the side of his face he hid and loathed. As he touched her cheek, Chrstine completely broke down. The truth was, she didn't leave Erik and because of it...She had killed Raoul and insured Erik's death. She screamed like an animal and the scream echoed troughout the underground as Christine suddenly awoke in her bed.


	5. Chapter five Behind Christine's mirror

(( AN: Yeah, I know it's confusing. I'm trying hard not to confuse myself lol :P No, it wasn't Chrstine's shadow. It was someone else, but I can't say who. Anyways, enjoy chapter 5 :) ))

CHAPTER 5: Hidden behind Christine's mirror 

Doctor Limaur knocked on the door once more. It was probably the fitfth or sixth time he had knocked. No one answered. He could hear voices in the house, but still no one answered. Already, loosing his patience , he banged on the door.

''Yes, yes, I'm coming! I heard you the first time!'' the door was suddenly opened by the young Meg Giry. She froze suprised when she saw doctor Limaur standing infront of her.

''Oh...Good day, doctor..?''

''Limaur, doctor Limaur mademaoiselle Giry.''

''Alright...I something wrong with Christine?'' that was a stupid question to ask since she had seen in what state her friend was.

''Well, last night she somehow freed herself of the straps that held her to her bed and had gone to my office. She said she had seen her fiancee..Alive.'' Meg put her hand on her mouth, her eyes filled with sadness.

''Oh God...Poor Christine.''

''Meg, who is it?'' a voice was heard from inside the house. Meg turned around and said:

''A friend, momma. I'll be quick.'' She closed the door and looked at doctor Limaur.

''She told you this?''

''Yes...And when she led me to the balcony where she claimed she had seen him, she was in distress when she saw no one was there.''

''Christine...'' Meg whispered sadly.

''But I didn't come here just to tell you about this. I need to ask for your help.''

''Help?'' Meg asked confused.

''I promised miss Daae that I would go to the Opera Populaire and see for myself that there exists an underground.''

''You promised her what!''

''She asked me and I wanted to calm her down somehow..!''

''You stupid man, getting her hopes up like that. It's madness!'' she quickly muttered, trying to get herself out of the conversation. Limaur wasn't a fool and he noticed this.

''You're hiding something, aren't you mademaoiselle Giry?...Listen, if you can help your friend somehow, then do so!'' Meg looked back to her door and then back at Limaur.

''What did she say?''

''She said that I ask you to lead me to her dressing room in the Opera Populaire. She says there is a secret entrance to the underground behind her mirror.'' Meg looked thoughtful suddenly. She rememebered what happened after the Hannibal premiere...

Meg quickly rushed to her best friend's dressing room. She stopped right infront of it, seeing the door slightly open. She heard Christine talking in hushed whispers. As she looked trough the the half open door, she saw Christine against her mirror, touching it lovingly.

''You enjoyed the performance?''

**You were beautiful, my angel. **Meg shaked her head, convicing herself that she couldn't have heard a voice. Especially one coming from behind Christine's mirror! She quickly entered. Hearing the door open, Christine quickly backed away from the mirror and put on a smile:

''Meg...!''

''Mademoiselle Giry! Mademoiselle Giry!'' Limaur spoke seeing how she was cought in some far away thoughts.

''Oh, sorry! Yes, I know where her dressing room is, but the Opera Populaire has been closed since the incident...'' she stopped, knowing Limaur would know she would have finished the sentance.

''Shall we then, mademoiselle?'' Meg looked to the door and whispered:

''My mother is going to be very angry when I get back.'' With that, she quickly took Limaur's hand and started to walk in the direction of the Opera Populaire.

''Technicly, the Opera is closed, shut down. We actually can't enter without permission.'' Spoke Meg as she and Limaur stood infront of the abbandonend Opera Populaire.

''It seems so.'' Meg looked at hims uprised which suprised Limaur even more.

''Why are you looking at me like that?''

''Just because it's abbandoned, doesn't mean we can't go in!'' Meg picked up her skirts, watching that the tips didn't touch the ground. She hurried to the entrance which was only guarded by two wooden boards.

''Mademaoiselle Giry!'' limaur shouted, hurrying after her.

''What are you doing mademoiselle!''

''I'm getting in.''

''But..!''

''You have a promise to keep to my friend and I'm making sure you do!'' the young ballerina spoke firmly and started to pull on one of the boards that were on the door. Seeing how she couldn't do it herself, she stopped and looked at Limaur frowning.

''Well, are you going help me or no!''

''That's called a break in, madomoiselle Giry!''

''Oh...Shut it!''

''What!''

''You heard me! Come here and help me!'' Limaur shook his head and approached Meg. He pulled on one of the boards and soon it fell down. They did the same with other one.

''Alright. Shall we?''Meg grinned and opened the door. Limaur was quite suprised by the young ballerina, but he said nothing outloud.Meg looked around, rememebering of how she once partook in the splendour that was the Opera Populaire. She sighed and turned to Limaur.

''Come, I will show you the way to dressing room.'' Limaur nodded and followed Meg...

Meg touched the door knob, almost fearfully, hearing the voice behind the mirror again.

**You were beautiful my angel...**

**Christine...**

Meg closed her eyes, her mind open to the voice that echoed within it. It kept repeating Christine's name.

**Little Meg...**

Meg suddenly opened her eyes, sure that she had not heard that in her head, but beside her. She looked to Limaur who was standing behind her.

''Are you alright?'' he spoke. Meg nodded.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' She opened the door and walked in to what was left of Christine's dressing room. She saw the mirror and felt that voice again. That eerie, but beautiful, melodic voice. The voice of her angel, the Phantom...Of Erik. Meg approached it and touched it's surface, feeling the cold glass beneath her fingertips. She wiped away the dust that was on the surface and saw her own reflection.

''She said the secret passage was behind the mirror in her dressing room.'' Limaur said. Meg looked at him across her shoulder and then looked back at the mirror.

''There must be a switch of some sorts...'' she thought outloud and looked closer at the mirror. As she went with her fingers down the edge of the mirror, she saw there was a small crack, still big enough for her hand, close to the left edge of the mirror.

''I think I found something...'' she said and Limaur came closer to her. Meg pulled her hand trough the crack and felt something beneath her fingertips. She pulled at it and suddenly the glass of the mirror flew up. Meg and Limaur jumped back in suprise.

''A secret passage...'' Meg whispered and quickly hurried trough the opening.

''Wait! Mademaoiselle Giry!'' Limaur hurried after her, well, as much as he could. The path was hidden completely in darkness and the only thing that Meg and Limaur were sure of that they were on stone steps that led further and further into the dark...

''Ow! Watch it, you stepped on my foot!''

''Sorry, but if you haven't noticed mademaoiselle, it's not possible to see anything in this darkness!''

''Stop shouting! AAA!''

''Mademoiselle Giry!'' Limaur hurried down the steps and stopped right where Meg was sitting down on the ground. He knelt down next to her and said:

''Are you alright, Meg?'' Meg grinned, even though Limaur wasn't able to see it in the dark.

''You called me Meg, doctor Limaur...'' Limaur blushed, but said nothing.

''Are you alright?''

''Yes, I just tripped on the last step.''

''Come on, I'll help you out.'' Limaur stood up and took meg's hand, helping her stand up aswell. Meg now looked to the only light that appeared in the darkness. The light was that of candles on a small boat on the shore of a vast lake.

''Doctor Limaur, look!''

''...My, god...'' he whispered in amdiration. Meg quickly ran over to the boat while Limaur slowly followed and looked around.

''I knew that Paris had it's underground, but beneath an Opera house..! Mademaoiselle Daae was right...''

''About the passage. Now we need to find Eric.'' Meg interupted and got in the boat.

''Where are you going?'' Limaur asked confused.

''I don't see any other way of getting to the otehr side, mesiour Limaur. So, please...'' Limaur sighed and quickly entered the boat and took the paddle in his hands.

He felt the wound still sting. It was hard enough to heal himself, with no help at all, but it was also hard to think about what had happened to Christine. If he could have gone and searched for her, he would. But he hardly had got himself back to his lair. His pride made him try to get to the boat a couple of times, but everytime his strength lost it's grip on him and he had to return to his lair. He called out her name, but he knew that she would have never hear it. He knew it, but still, with tears coming down his face (which he said was cursed) and his wound hurting more and more, he could feel his sanity slowly fade away once more. Suddenly he heard footsteps close to his lair, voices. A man and a woman. His eyes suddenly went open, that golden color coming to them again. He rose from his chair and picked up the lasso that was placed by his side. 'Leave me be...' he thought to himself as the light fell across the white mask on the floor.


	6. Chapter six Ghosts don't bleed

Chapter six: Ghosts don't bleed 

Once she heard that Limaur had left, Christine's hopes rose up. She was convinced that he and Meg would find the passageway...She was sure they would find the truth somehow.

'They will find out the truth, I know they will...' Christine thought, managing to smile. Then, a man in white approached her.

''Mademaoiselle Daae?''

''Yes?'' she spoke confused.

''A letter has arrived for you.'' This made her even more confused. The man handed her an envelope with her name wirtten on it. The man walked away as she looked at the envelope...Why did she feel fear? She quickly ripped it open and looked at the letters. The fine letters written in red ink made her eyes go wide. The note even made her quiver. It read:

_'My beautiful Christine,_

_when you read this note, you are as soon as possible to leave for the cemetery your father is burried at. I will wait for you...As I always have. You shall have the asnwers you seek._

_Erik' _ Christine put the note against her chest and felt the tears come up to her eyes.

Erik...He was alive. Her heart beat against the paper she held and made her hands shake. Erik was calling to her again...And he said he had answers. She quickly put the letter back in to the envelope and looked around. She was glad that she was in her wheelchair again, on the balcony. If she had been tied to the bed she would have had no way of getting out. She got up slowly, holding the envelope in hand. She saw the two men in white talking to each other at the entrance. They laughed at something and then one sat down at his desk while the other left. The one who stayed had sat in some sort of gray booth. Christine realized they kept the things of the patient's there and checked ont hose who entered and left the assylum. She slowly and cautisoully got the exit, close to the grey booth. The man was reading something and was looking down. She used the chance and knelt down. She crawled pass the booth and got to where a coat rack stood. She quickly took a coat and cloak and left in to the other hallway. She quickly put on the coat and cloak. Discovering money in the coat wasn't bad either. She hurried out of the asylum, feeling the cold stone beneath her bare feat. No one saw her bare feet for the cloak and coat were quite long and touched the ground. Stil, she looked odd to the people she passed by. She knew she had to hurry, if someone were to find her missing and went after her. She saw a man and a woman ready to enter a carriage. She quickly pushed them away and ignoring their shouts, she entered the carriage and slammed the door. The driver looked strangely to the passenger's window. His eyes grew wide.

''Miss Daae!''

''Francois! To my father's grave!''

''Where have you been mademoiselle?''

''Never mind, hurry!'' the driver quickly urged the horses in to quick gallop.

Christine quickly walked out of the carriage, closing the door behind her.

''Thank you Francois.'' Christine spoke and handed the driver the money she had. Francois shook his head and said with a smile:

''Keep it mademoiselle.'' Christine smiled slightly and waved to the driver as he rode off with his carriage. She opened the metal gate and slowly walked trough the cemetery. It seemed more colder then ever, telling the tales of the dead and giving such eerie silence that it wasn't silence at all...It was whispers, whispers of the stone and cold monumental angels.

_Dark angels...Cold and monumental..._

She felt something in her throat. It krept up like a spider all the way to her lips. She knew what it was:fear. God, what had Erik done that made her so afraid. Erik...Her hands were shivering and not from the cold, but from the intensity she felt, the strange cage that seem to surround her as she was approaching her father's tomb closer and closer. And there she saw it. The man in the cloak, the hooded figure, it's back turned.

''Erik..?'' her whisper cried out. The figure didn't move though. She moved closer her hand reaching ou to touch the black cloak, to touch the hood and remove it from the figure's face.

_Who was the shape in the shadows?_

''Erik..!'' suddenly the figure turned and the hood fell back. Christine's eyes grew wide and her eyes widened even more.

''Raoul..!''

''You still call to him, my Christine, after he has done this to you?''

''Raoul!'' she embraced him and felt tears come down her cheeks.

''Why didn't you wait for me to bring the doctor, so he could release me?''

''It wasn't the right time yet Christine...We must face him without that doctor.''

''Face him? Face who, Raoul?'' she looked at him and uttered the name as her voice shook:

''E...Erik?'' Raoul nodded and hugged her tightly.

''It is finally time to end it Christine. He tried to kill me and made it look like you did it. It's time to finish it, Christine.'' Christine kept crying, but she was silent, not letting Raoul hear her. No, that couldn't have happened. She saw it in her dream! She felt herself shiver more and more. No, she couldn't let him kill Erik! Before she could say anything, Raoul grabbed her hand and said:

''Come, we must end this.''

Meg looked around the entire room, trying to utter words of amazement, but nothing came out. Limaur was also stricken by the beautiful house.

''Truly magnifacent!''

''This was all Erik's...''

''Was? Why would you say 'was', mademoiselle Giry?''

''I don't know...My mother told me he was dead. That he truly was a ghost even though we all saw him...''

''It seems your ghost is real...''

''Indee he is!'' Meg looked up horrified at the sound of a third voice, right behidn doctor Limaur. Limaur didn't turned to late. The punjab lasso was already around his neck. He gasped for air as Meg went to run over to him.

''Move, petit rat, and his neck breaks!'' Meg froze still and looked terrified to Limaur.

''Please...Don't kill him, we mean no harm.''

''Then why are you here!''

''I am here on behalf of Christine Daae, you monster! The one you left behind!'' she knew it was bold of her to yell like that at him, but Erik stood schoked and not angry. Even his grip on Limaur loosened.

''Christine?''

''I'm Meg Giry and I've come here to find you because she has been locked away in an asylum for killing Raoul!''

''What!'' Erik said confused.

''You killed him and she took the blame for it!'' Erik suddenly let go off Limaur and removed the Punjab lasso from his neck. Meg quickly ran over to Limaur and knelt down beside him. He coughed and catched his breath and nodded to Meg's pleading looks that he was alright.

''I didn't even try to kill that stupid boy. I told her to leave with him, to go...But she came back.''

Meg starred up at him and saw the wound that was right between his right shoulder and his chest.

''I wonder...Do ghosts bleed...'' Erik whispered, that glint in his eyes reapiring again. Meg managed to utter in confusion:

''If you didn't kill him...Then who did?''


	7. Chapter seven Erik's tale without an end...

((AN: Have to warn you guys that most part of the chapter is from Erik's POV))

**Chapter seven Erik's tale without an ending**

Erik winced from the pain he felt in his wound. He was sitting down, with Meg and Limaur standing opposite him.

''I can help you with that wound miseour...Your bandages, they seem rather old.'' Limaur went to approach him, but stepped back towards Meg when he saw how Erik glared at him.

''What happened here? Please, you have to tell us.'' Meg spoke softly, looking at Erik with no hate or anger, but sadness. Erik took a deep breath, looking away for a moment.

''...Christine...You said she doesn't rememeber?'' Meg nodded and whispered:

''Yes.'' Erik closed his eyes for a moment and spoke quietly:

''It had happened on the night of the Don Juan Triumphant...''

After that foolish sutior Raoul had ripped the mask from my face and I released the chandelier, I ran back down in to the underground with Christine. She wanted to go back. She kept telling me that she will go back, that she would not let them hurt me and that I should run. Finally, I got my control over her again and managed to take her back to my lair.

''Erik...Please, I don't want them to hurt you! If they find a way to get down here, they'll kill you...! I can't let that happen, i can't!'' she cried all the way, holding her delecate hands against her face and shaking from the strength of her own pleading cries. I ignored her and took her out of the boat. I looked at her, my mask gone, my disfigured face shown to her. I tried to look away, to hide it in any way I could...I couldn't stand her looking at me like that! I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around her legs and kissing her dress.

''Please...Please, stay with me Christine...If i am to die, let it be your face the last thing that i will see on this Earth...'' she backed away a bit, but only to look me in the eyes. She spoke firmly, which was suprising for that small frail body.

''You are not going to die!''

''Christine!'' she turned and saw him, that boy that had come between us both. I stood up, feeling the anger well up in my throat and chest.

''Welcome, good miseour.'' I took Christine's hand in to my own and glared at him.

''Let her go, you monster!''

''Raoul..!'' Christine shouted, wanting to say something, but I quickly interfiered.

''You can come and get her yourself miseour.'' I pulled the rope to raise the gates he had been standing at. He slowly approached and as he came closer to Christine, i pushed her away and quickly threw the lasso around his throat.

''Why didn't you raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! And where are you fine horses, miseour!'' I shouted in his face, taunting him and laughing cruely.

''Erik, please, don't!''

''Why! Why not! Why shouldn't I kill him! He has your love and he is not a monster, but is human! Why shouldn't I kill him!''

''Because...Because I will stay with you if you let him go...'' I looked at her over my shoulder, feeling my hands actually shake, but still hold firmly on the lasso.

''What?''

''Let him go and I will stay with you.'' I saw the boy wanted to say something, but he couldn't because of the lasso. My hands pulled away the lasso then and I approached her. She stood up from where she was.

''God help me..God help us both.'' She whispered taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. She then suddenly pressed her lips against mine. If the gods truly tasted the divine wine, it was nothing like her lips that I had tasted. Hearing the voice that escaped those lips was pure pleasure, but this was sheer excstasy and it was just a kiss. A simple kiss. And that's why I knew I ahd to let her go, for no monster such as I deserved to feel something like that every day till his death.

''Go...'' I whispered, holding back the bitternes I felt.

''Go now, go with him.'' She actually looked hurt and confused, but she nodded and ran over to her lover.

''Come Christine!'' he grabbed her hand and started to lead her away quickly. She looked back at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. She mouthed my name with her pale lips:

_Erik..._ I quickly looked away and fell to my knees. I hoped that that mob would be smart enough to find a way to my lair, to kill me and destroy every piece of my existence...For nothing of it mattered without my preciouss Christine.

**You alone can make my song take flight... **

''Christine!'' I screamed and pressed my hands against my face, feeling the salted tears burn like acid on my skin. I was like that for a while until suddenly...

''Erik?'' I looked across my shoulder and saw her there, her eyes red from tears, her face more beautiful then ever as it was drenched in sadness. She walked over to me and knelt infront of me.

''Christine...''

''I love you Erik...'' I could feel my heart cease to beat. Did she just tell me she loved me? I didn't have time to say anything back since she pressed her lips against my won again. She quickly pulled me up and held her small arms tronger around me. I felt I was out of breath, but I did not part my lips with hers. She came back to me, she chose me...But then, the moment was shattered.

''Christine!'' she turned confused to where the voice came from and there he was: her dear former lover, his eyes filled with anger and a loaded pistol in his hand. Christine screamed just as she shot at me. The pain was intense and went right in to my flesh. I fell back, feeling that i couldn't move. Christine was quickly by my side, trying to help me up, crying.

''Erik, don't die! Please!'' as I reached ou to touch her face, I saw him grab her wrist and pull her away violently from me. I couldn't even shout, call out to her. She was calling ou to me though, struggling to let go from her former lover's arms. After that, I don't know what had happened...

''I fell unconciouss, although I was sure that I had died...I awoke, unfortunately and saw that there was no mob, that no one had maanged to find me...I wanted to find Christine, but this blasted wound prevented me from leaving my lair.'' Erik took a deep breath and finally looked at Meg, who had two tears falling freely against her face. She pulled Limaur by his hand and walked over to him.

''You have to help him with his wound!''

''What?'' Erik spoke confused.

''Don't act like a child! The man is just going to help you so it can eaiser for us to get you to Christine...'' Erik looked at meg for a while, as she pondered something and then finally whispered:

''She needs you now...'' Erik smiled, but it was a sad smile and a smile of gradittude. Meg knew he would never say thank you, but him smiling like that was just enough to make a point.

Christine stepped out of the carriage and looked to Raoul who stepped out after her. The site before her, the Opera Populaire. She felt her hands shake, all of the veins showing beneath her pale skin from the stabbing cold she felt. Raoul stepped beside her and whispered in her ear:

''Do not fear my darling, I am with you.'' She looked at him and at the corner of her eye spotted the gun that was attached to his belt.

_How could you..!_ she suddenly heard her own voice in her head, filled with anger and pain. She looked away for a moment as she rememebered the gunshot from her dreams.

''Are you alright?'' Raoul spoke. Christine nodded.

''Yes...I'm fine...Let us go.'' With that, she started walking to the entrance of the Opera Populaire, with Raoul close behind her.


	8. Chapter eight Christine's betrayal

Chapter eight Christine's betrayal 

Christine was rather surprised when she saw that Raoul had knew another way to get to Erik's lair. Rememebering Erik, she stopped for a moment and looked at Raoul:

''Why...Why did you leave me a message and signed it with Erik's name and not your own?'' Raoul looked at her and said:

''I wanted to make sure you would come to your father's cemetery.'' Christine slightly frowned and stood in front of Raoul.

''I would have come even if it was your name on the bottom of that note.'' Raoul said nothing, but quickly and tightly took her hand and hurried.

''Raoul...Please, Raoul..! Raoul!'' Raoul stopped and looked towards Christine. She could see a strange look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Maybe in Erik's eyes she saw it...The look of madness. Her eyes suddenly went wide.

_How could you...! I loved him!_

''Christine, we can't wait any longer! We must kill him!''

_You killed him..You are the monster! _

Christine looked down, lost in her thoughts. It suddenly raced back in to her head. It was like she was dreaming again...

''Raoul! No! Let me go!''

''Come here!'' Raoul pulled Christine close, holding her wrists tightly.

''How dare you betray me! You picked that monster insetad of me!''

''You killed him...You are the monster!'' Christine managed to hit him, but as she tried to run away, Raoul grabbed her by her arm and slapped her across the face. He pulled her all the way to entrance of the mirror and opened the passage.

''As soon as we find the police and the mob, I will tell them of how I saved you from that monster and I will tell them where to find him.'' He shut the mirror and threw Christine on the bed. He quickly walked over to her and ripped her dress.

''You, my dear future bride, unfortunately went mad because that monster had raped you after dragging you back to his lair and I was late, but I still managed to kill him.''

''Let go of me!'' Christine shouted, trying to get Raoul off of her. He was to strong for her. Still, she used the situation and quickly took the gun from his belt. She screamed and shot him in the chest. Raoul stumbled back, schock aswell as anger in his eyes.

''Christine...?'' he whispered. He fell back on to the floor and pulled himself to the wall. Christine got up, her gun pointed at him.

''How could you..! I loved him!'' Christine whispered, tears streaming down her face.

''I hate you Raoul de Changy...I hope you rot in hell!'' she hot him two more times coldly, her eyes staring right at his face. She wanted to make him suffer, but that small compassion that was left in her heart told her to kill him swiftly. She lowered the gun, tears still coming down her face. She walked over to her dressing table, knowing that someone surely heard the gunshots and would come for. She stared at at a pair of scissors infront of her and took them in to her hands. She started to cut off her hair, violently and as quick as possible. When she was done, she threw them on the floor and stared at herself in the mirror.

'So this is how it ends, my Angel of music...' Christine thought as she stared at her reflection. She picked up the gun and looked at it for a moment. She felt her heart beat faster and faster as her finger was on the trigger. But she didn't pull. Her strength lost it's grip on her and she fell down on the floor unconciouss.

_So this is the end of Christine Daae...She is dead...This is just her rotting shell..._

Christine looked up at Raoul and took a step back. Raoul could see the look in her eyes. Fear. He rememebered it well.

''You...You killed him.'' Raoul looked down for a moment then began to laugh so cruely that it made Christine's insides shiver.

''Yes, I did. I thoguht that maybe you should have an appropriate ending like him so...'' he took the pistol from his belt and pointed it at Christine.

''...It is time to go, my love.'' She looked up at him frightened, her hands shivering.

''But how..? How are you still alive?''

''A useful tip to the man who works late shifts at the cemtery and a gun to kill him so he won't tell anybody was all that was needed, my dear. All so I could kill you.'' He laughed again, that bitter cruel laugh and shouted:

''You! You whore! You wanted to leave me for that...Thing! You truly did belong in that asylum! You went mad! And it just goes all the better for your suicide...''

''My...suicide..?'' Christine uttered.

''Yes. You knew life was no longer nothing without your dear fiancee. The 'Angel of music' drove you completely mad...So, you wanted to die at the place where you encoutared both. Of course, it will take some time to find your body, but when an anynomus note is left...'' he siad the last bit with a grin, taking out an envelope from his pocket, showing to Christine then putting it back.

''...It will be much easier. The Phantom's lair truly did exist, but it was just too late for poor miss Christine Daae.''

'You monster!'' Raoul laughed, approached ehr and grabbed ehr by her wrist.

''Come now my darling, time for you to join your Angel!'' he started to drag her in the direction of the lair. Christine kept crying and kept trying to struggle. She whispered Erik's name over and over again at what Raoul mocked her.

''Let your dear Erik come back from the dead if he can!''


	9. Chapter nine Finding the way

((AN: Sorry guys it took me so long, but I really had no time to write:( I still have one more story waiting to be updated. Well, it's almost over. Hang on.. ))

Chapter nine

Christine tried to tear herself away from Raoul's grip as he tried to push her in to to the small boat.

''Let me go! Let me go!'' Raoul only laughed as he finally managed to push her in to the boat and get himself in. He pointed the gun at her as he took the black paddle with his free hand.

''Tisk, tisk Christine. Don't you want to join your Angel of Hell in death?''

''You are from hell!'' Raoul laughed, his horrid laughter filling the emptiness of the cave. He pushed the boat away from the shore and started to row.

''You should be greatful my dear that I am ending your suffering so you don't have to spend your days in that asylum.''

''You are a monster...A monster with a graceful face!''

''And your dead 'Angel' is a beauty with a disgusting face?'' Raoul laughed again.

''Truly Christine...You couldn't appreciate when I offered you everything: wealth and a good life. You ran off to that disgusting freak!''

''Call him what you will, but he has a heart unlike you!'' Raoul suddenly hit her across the face. As she looked up at him with wide eyes, her lip bled.

''Be quiet...You are nothing but a mad whore.'' Christine then grinned evily which made the hairs on Raoul's neck stand up. He had never seen such a look on her face.

''Yes...A mad whore, that is what I am...'' she suddenly lunged herself at him trying to get his gun or atleast push him out of the boat. As they struggled, it proved that Raoul was obviously stronger, but Christine was more persistant. Still, Raoul managed to push Christine out of the boat in to the murky water. Christine quickly dived in hearing Raoul fire a shot from his gun. She quickly swam, trying to find a way to the lair. The shots continued, but none of them managed to hit her. She knew that if she could hardly see her way trough the water, it would be the same with Raoul. When the shooting stopped, Christine knew that she had swam far enough. Finally, she reached the shore and brought herself up. She gasped for breath, coughing up some of the water that she had swallowed. She lay down there on the ground, shaking, curled up like a small child.

''Doctor Limaur...?'' she whispered, hoping that the doctor might have done what she had asked of him and found Erik's lair. When she realised no one answered to her silent calls, she started to cry. She knew Raoul would soon find her and kill her and she would always be known as Christine Daae, the mad woman who imagined the Phantom and killed her fiancee.

''Erik...'' she whispered, trying to comfort herself with thoughts of him, her angel. Yes, that was her comfort, that in death she would be joined with her Angel of music. She started to sing softly, still shivering uncontrolably:

'' Angel of music, guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory...

Angel of muisc hide no longer

Secret and strange angel...'' and as she closed her eyes, hearing nothing but silence, a voice spoke up:

''I am here, _my _Angel of music.'' Christine suddenly opened her eyes and saw erik, standing over her, without the white mask on his face, tears in his eyes.

''Erik..! Erik!'' she shouted, clumsily getting up and throwing her arms around Erik. She started to sob in to his shoulder, making his clothes wet because of hers.

''Erik...! Erik, you're not dead...Prove to me that you are not in my mind! I am not mad...I am not...!'' she whispered, her sobs increasing. Erik cupped her face.

''Shh...'' he whispered, managing to put on a sad smile.

''I am real, my angel, it is me...'' hesitantely, he approached her and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her then, not sparing any passion he had for her, feeling her respon in equal meassure. They both had no inetion on stopping with their tender and passionate kisses, but a voice behind them brought them back in to reality:

''Christine!'' Christine broke away from the kiss and saw Meg, her eyes filled with tears aswell and beside her, doctor Limaur.

''Meg!'' Christine quickly ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly. She looked then to doctor Limaur and smiled slightly.

''How did you get here, miss Daae?''

''It is a long story, doctor...'' Christine's face then suddenly was covered in fear and Erik noticed this. He walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

''What is it?''

''Raoul...He is alive...He brought me here to kill me.'' Erik's eyes were filled with rage in an instant. He quickly walked back to his room and Christine and the others quickly followed him.

''But...The Vicomte is dead!'' Limaur shouted.

''He had arranged everything to look as if he _were_ dead.'' Christine said and stood yb Erik.

''What are you going to do?''

''Make him pay for what he has done to us.''

''Erik...'' Christine went to protest, but Erik showed her to be quiet.

''This time, my angel, he will die and stay dead.'' He took a gun from his closet and the Punjab lasso.

''Take this, cherie.'' He gave Christine the gun, kissed her passionately and quickly hurried to the shore of his lair.


End file.
